School Rules
by one blue sky
Summary: This is the story of a teenage girl, Emma, who moves to a brand new school her junior year of high school. She has many exciting adventures, including falling in love with a charming boy named Zac.
1. Chapter 1

ch.1

Today is my first day at Preston High School. I have been at a private school my whole life. From preschool to 10th grade. Now, I am in 11th grade and it's my first experience at a public school. I'm nervous.  
I am trying to find my way to my first class but there are so many buildings I don't know where to go. I find the office and they put me in the right direction. I run into chemistry class right as the bell rings. I scramble to find a seat. I walk down the row and everyone I look at stares at me. I look down at the floor and sit at the last desk in the back. I sit through the hour long class and finally the bell rings. Everyone jumps up and leaves. I follow and go into the hall. I have never seen so many people in one hallway before. My old school had three hundred people. I stand in the middle of the hall searching for my next class. All of a sudden, someone pushes me and my books and papers go flying onto the ground.  
"Crap!"  
I lean down to try and gather my things.  
"Here, let me help you."  
I look up and a beautiful brown haired boy with the brightest blue eyes is standing beside me. He leans down and helps me get all my stuff together.  
Thank you."

"No problem."  
We stand up and he sticks out his hand.  
"I'm Zac."  
"I'm Emma."  
"Are you new?"  
"Yep. You could tell, couldn't you?"

"Just a little."  
He smiles. He has perfect teeth that are pearly white.

"Well i better go or I'll be late for class."

"Yeah. Uh, maybe i'll see you around." he said

"Okay."  
I smile.  
We walk in opposite directions to our classes. I think to myself: Dang he's hot!

Later, i finally find my locker. The hallway is still swarming with kids. I pull on my locker and it doesn't move. Great! It's stuck! What luck! I tug on it harder and it pops open. I fall back into the hall on my butt. Everyone starts laughing at me. I put some books in my locker, slam the door, and walk away red as a beet.

Lunchtime, oh this should be great! NOT! I brought my lunch so it would be a little easier for me on my first day. I sit down at a table by myself. I slowly open up my brown paper lunch bag. I feel like everyone is watching me. I open my chips and I realize someone is coming toward me. Oh No!

"Hey. Can I sit?"  
I look up. It's Zac.

"Oh. Sure."

"Why you sitting alone?"

"I don't know anyone." i said

"Oh. I saw you were by yourself so I came over to say hi."

"Thanks but you don't have to stay. You can go eat with your friends."

"They don't care. I'd rather talk to you."

"Really?"

"Sure! You seem really cool."  
I smile.

"So where did you go to school before you came here?"

"Keystone Prep. Everybody is pretty much rich. It's a private school. Every girl wears the same thing. All the fancy stuff. I'm not like that."

"We have snobs here too. Look over there."

"Oh yeah. Looks familar."

"I'm not a snob either."

"I can tell."  
The bell rings.

"What do you have now?" He asks

"umm... math. algebra 2 honors."

"Me too!"

"cool!"

"I'll see ya there Emma!  
I smiled as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I was walking to my locker when I heard Zac's name. I turn around and a group of popular girls is surrounding Zac.  
"Hey Zac!"  
"Hey."  
"How's it going cutie?"  
"um, pretty good." Zac says  
"Who was that girl you sat with at lunch yesterday?"  
"Emma. She's new."  
"oh. Don't waste your time."  
"Why? She's really nice."  
"Whatever."  
They walk off in their group.  
Zac sees me at my locker just a little bit away.  
"Hey!"  
"Oh. Hey Zac."  
"I guess you heard all that?"  
"yeah. Thanks for standing up for me."  
"No problem. That's what friends are for."  
"I don't want to make you unpopular. You don't have to if it would mess everything up."  
"No Way! I don't care what they think. They just don't know you yet."  
"I guess."  
"What class do you have next?"  
"History."  
"I'll walk you there."  
"Aww, thanks! You're a good friend!"  
We smile at each other and start walking.

I am in the same English class as Zac. And Amy is in my class too, which isn't good. She is the top popular girl. The one everyone else follows around. She was the main one in the group talking to Zac earlier. I sit behind Zac and Amy sat beside him. Amy glanced my way but had no wanting to say anything.  
"Hey Zac!" Amy said  
"Hey."  
"You are so hot!"  
"uh, thanks, I guess."  
Zac didn't want any part in this conversation.  
Amy rubbed Zac's head and made his hair all messy. He pulled away and patted his hair back down into place. He gave her a little smile just to make her happy. Amy smiled and faced forward again. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

Zac and I walked to lunch together. We sat down at a table by ourselves.  
"Hey Zac! Come sit with us!" Amy yelled.  
"No, I'm fine here."  
Amy's mouth dropped open and she turned away in frustration.  
I laughed to myself.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house to work on homework and chill after school?"  
"Sure. Sounds like fun Zac."  
"Cool. You can follow me to my house in your car."  
"Okay."

I met Zac after school in the parking lot. He has a Honda. I have a Volkswagon Beetle.  
"Hey Emma! You ready?"  
"Yep."  
"Just follow me."  
I nod and walk to my car.  
I follow Zac to his house and park in the driveway. He has a brick two-story house. Zac opens the door and tells me to go first. We go inside and it's really nice.  
"You can put your book bag down anywhere. Want something to drink?"  
"No thanks."  
"You want to get started?"  
"Sure."  
We sit down at the dining room table and take out our books. We work on math for a while.  
"Do you like Amy?"  
"She is okay, but she can be annoying." Zac says  
"Yeah, she looks like she can be bothersome."  
He nods.  
'Hey, do you want to play some video games?"  
"Okay." I say  
We go sit down on the couch and Zac hands me a controller. We play some kind of racing game and I lose.  
"Man, I suck at this!"  
"No you don't. You're actually pretty good. For a girl, that is!"  
"Hey!"  
"Just kidding!"  
We smile at each other.  
I have my hand lying on the couch cushion beside me. Zac slides his hand over and gently places it on top of mine. I notice and look down. Zac looks embarrassed and pulls his hand away quickly.  
"Uh, I better get back home."  
"Oh… yeah, I guess so."  
"I had so much fun! Thanks for letting me come."  
"Sure, you can come back and try to beat me at racing. I doubt you can though."  
I playfully hit Zac on the arm.  
He smiles.  
"You just wait!" I say  
Zac walks me to my car and shuts the door for me. I roll down the window.  
"Thanks again!"  
"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
I wave bye and drive off with Zac standing alone watching me leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Two days later, I decide to walk around the school and get to know where more classes are located. I walk inside this huge building and I hear someone playing music. It sounds really good. I walk down the hall and go to the door where the music is coming from. I open the door and quietly go inside. I stand in the doorway and look around the room. It's the music room and a piano is at the front of the room. I watch in amazement as Zac plays the piano. He really gets into the music and the song he is playing is beautiful. I walk up to him.  
"I didn't know you could play."  
Zac looks up startled. He had no idea someone was watching him.  
"Emma! What's up?"  
"Nothing. I was wandering around and heard music so I came to see who it was."  
"Oh. Cool!"  
"That sounded amazing, by the way! What song is that?"  
"Actually, I wrote it."  
"Really? That's awesome."  
"Thanks!"  
"I wish I could play the piano."  
"I could teach you a few notes if you wanted."  
"Yeah!"  
I sit down and Zac stands behind me.  
"Okay, now what?"  
"Well, let me play a few notes then you try."  
He leans over me with his arms over my shoulders. We are so close I can feel the warmth of his body. I feel him breathing on my neck. He stops playing and starts to whisper in my ear.  
"Emma…"  
The bell rings and students come rushing into the classroom. Zac pulls away and straightens up. I get up off the stool.  
"I better get to class."  
Zac stands there awkwardly with his hand behind his head. I can tell he has something to say.  
"Okay." He says.  
"Bye."  
"Emma?"  
I turn around and look at Zac.  
"Will you come over to my house after school? I need to talk to you."  
"Yeah. Sure."  
"Okay, thanks."  
I walk out knowing that I am beginning to like Zac, and I am not just talking about liking as friends.

I get to Zac's house by myself and Zac is already there. I go to the front door and knock. I barely even start and the door pops open.  
'Hey. Come on in."  
I go and sit down on the couch.  
"You want something to drink?"  
"No thanks."  
He nods.  
Okay, Zac is nervous. Something is up. He is always bubbly but now he's quiet.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?"  
"Oh. Umm, well, you see… I kinda wanted to ask you out. On a date, that is. If you want to."  
"Sure Zac. I'd love to!"  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Cool! So it's a date then."  
'Okay. Where are we going?"  
"I was thinking, maybe bowling?"  
"That sounds great!"  
"Okay. I'll pick you up at your house tonight at six?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I'll see you then!"  
"Okay. Bye Zac!"  
"Bye Emma!"  
I walk to my car and jump I am so excited. I get in my Volkwagon and scream. OMG! I have a date with Zac! Tonight!

I rush to find the perfect bowling outfit. I try on five different shirts before I finally pick one. I put on some dark jeans and a pink shirt. Right at six the doorbell rings. I open the door and Zac is standing there looking very happy.  
"Hello Emma!"  
"Hey Zac!"  
"you ready to go?"  
"I sure am!"  
"Okay."  
"Bye Mom!" I yell.  
"Bye! Have fun!"  
I told my mom not to come out because she didn't need to be there. AKWARD!  
Zac and I walk to his car and he opens my door for me.  
"Thanks Zac."  
"You're quite welcome."  
He smiles and gets in to drive.  
We ride to the bowling alley and get there in fifteen minutes. We go inside and get some bowling shoes. We sit down to put them on.  
"Here, I'll tie yours for you."  
"Thanks Zac."  
I hold my foot up so Zac can reach it.  
That was so sweet!  
"Ready to get beaten by the champ?"  
"No, but I'm ready to play."  
We smile at each other.  
I pick a pink ball and Zac picks a green one.  
"Lady first!"  
"Okay!"  
I skip up to the line. I get ready and roll the ball down the lane. It hits one pin.  
"Not so bad." I say.  
"Yeah, just step aside."  
Zac concentrates and lets the ball go. He hits all the pins except one.  
"Wow! You ARE good."  
'Thanks you."  
We keep playing and we laugh and have a lot of fun.  
"Your turn Emma."  
"Okay."  
I roll my ball down the lane and halfway down it gets stuck in the gutter.  
"Oops!"  
Zac Starts laughing.  
"I'll get it." Zac says.  
"I'll come with you."  
Zac walks toward the ball and I go right behind him. I lean forward to pick the ball up and fall on my butt. The floor is so slippery. I laugh. Zac tries to pull me up but we both fall down together. We both start laughing. I am laughing so hard I am crying.  
'Excuse Me! There are strict rules about not going on the lanes. Please get off. NOW!" a lady says.  
Zac helps me up and we walk off the lane together. Zac is still cracking up.  
We start to bowl again and it's Zac turn. He gets ready and then turns around backwards. He rolls the ball through his legs.  
I start laughing because Zac's bowling ball goes flying over to the next lane.  
"What?" Zac asks.  
I point to his ball and he bursts out laughing.  
The lady that told us to get off the lane looks at us with a glare.  
"Maybe we should end it with that."  
"Yeah, I think that would be good."  
We go outside and get in Zac's car. We drive back to my house and Zac walks me to the front door.  
"Emma, I have never had this much fun, ever. I had the best time."  
"I totally agree! I had a blast. It was great!"  
We are standing extra close to each other. Zac comes closer and kisses me on the cheek.  
I feel like I might faint, but in a good way. It was great.  
"Good night, Emma."  
"Good night Zac."  
I go inside and shut the door. I stand there in shock still not believing what just happened.  
There's a knock on the door. I turn around and open it. It's Zac.  
Did he forget something?  
"Uh, I have a question."  
"Okay, what is it Zac?"  
"Will… will you be my girlfriend?"  
"I think I could handle that!"  
He smiles.  
"Really?!"  
I nod.  
He brings me to him and gives me a hug. He looks so excited. I am so happy.  
He gives me a kiss, and this time it is on the lips.  
He touches my hand.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Em."  
"Okay, bye Zac!"  
"Bye!"  
He gets in his car and waves goodbye. OMG! He called me Em! I go inside and lean against the door. Wow! I'm in love!


End file.
